Just Another Love Story
by KaseyMS
Summary: Danielle's father pushes her the last time, and she moves with her sister to Detroit. She didn't expect to find a family of brothers to treat her like one of them.
1. Chapter 1

2 years after the movie. Of course, Jack didn't die.

"You better get her! I'm sick and tired of this little shit ruining my house!" Her father screamed in the background.

"Dannie, please come live with me. I worry about you all the time, and Detroit isn't as bad as you think. Please". Her older sister, Charleigh, was begging on the other end of the phone.

"Leigh, I would love to, but you never know what will happen with Eric. He could..."

"Dannie, its been 5 months! He's never showing back up. Pack up your shit and leave... NOW!" She boomed before hanging up.

Dannie took a long breath and headed downstairs.

"Dad". She said quietly. "We need to..."

"Get the fuck out!" She only had a few seconds before she seen the house phone fly towards her head.

"Fuck you!" She spat while racing up the steps and grabbing all the bags she could find. As she packed her last bag, she felt a shoe hit her head then land on her bed.

"Where are you going? It's 10am" He had his hands crossed over his chest, giving her a frightening stare.

"Leaving". She grabbed as many bags as she could and hurried to fit them in her car. As she grabbed the last 2 bags, her dad spun her around and punched her in the face. She quickly shook herself off and grabbed the remaining bags.

"Goodbye, Ohio". She told herself as she passed the "You are now leaving Ohio" state sign.

"Leigh!" Charleigh was trying to move a dresser out of the rental truck as her neighbor, Angel, came up to her. "Girl, if you needed help, you just had to say so".

"Well, this was a last-minute decision, hun. I've got way too much to do in 3 hours".

"What's going on? Got somebody moving in?" He asked as he glanced in the truck. He saw a few dressers, nightstands, a lamp, a bed, tv, and other little things.

"Yea". They set the dresser down as her phone rang. After a few minutes, she let out a 'fuck' under her breath.

"What's up?"

"I still have to go to the store". She wiped the sweat away from her forehead.

"Bobby! Jack!" He hollered.

"What are you doing?"

"Go get your other shit done. We'll handle this, if you trust us". He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do, Angel. But I've gotta set all this shit in place".

"Hold on". Bobby and Jack now joined them in the back of the truck.

"What's going on, girl?" Bobby glanced around the truck.

"My little sister is moving in. I'm trying to get this place set up for her".

"Kinda short notice, isn't it?" Bobby asked with pure curiosity. How come he never knew about her little sister?

"Yea, well, I didn't want her to keep being a punching bag". She quipped, then wished she could take it back immediately. "Don't ever say anything to her about it, okay?" She pointed a finger to all 3 boys.

Bobby grinned as he rolled his eyes. Jack put his hands up in surrender.

"Don't worry about me. I don't need you throwing another fork at me". Jack said.

"Hey, you deserved that". She glanced around. "You sure you guys can do this?"

"Girl, the Mercers got this. Go take care of your business". Bobby said, looking at where he should start.

An hour later, Charleigh was back with bags full of random necessities. She had a big smile on her face when she realized the rental truck was gone. She set the bags on the couch before going upstairs. Her house was a 3-bedroom, with an office and bedroom upstairs and one downstairs. There was a bathroom on each floor so they didn't have to share anything. She dashed up the stairs and found the boys finishing up the bed.

"You lucked out". Bobby joked.

"I really do appreciate this guys. Y'all wanna come over for dinner, meet Dannie?"

"Dannie?" Angel asked.

"Danielle. She prefers Dannie".

"Well, I gotta take Sofi out to her mom's".

"You and La Vida Loca". Bobby muttered.

"Fuck you, Bobby. Don't start". Angel said as he picked up some trash that was laying around.

"Why don't you cancel those plans and meet the new neighbor? When are you gonna stop being so whipped?"

"1st things 1st. She's 21. NOBODY hit on her, ya got it?" Charleigh death-glared them all, especially Bobby.

"What? Maybe you should be glaring at Cracker Jack". Bobby joked as he nudged him.

"Shut up, man". Jack shoved him back and slid his hands in pockets while looking back to Charleigh.

"You know if she looks anything like you, we'll probably have trouble". Angel grinned before heading downstairs, everybody else following him.

"I'm serious guys". She said as she headed through the kitchen, grabbing some beers and some wine for herself. "She's in a tough spot right now. She doesn't need a boy messing her up any more than she is right now".

They all sat around and joked while Charleigh started dinner. While Charleigh was in the kitchen, there was a loud knock on the door.

She started to leave the kitchen, but stopped in the dining room after she had seen Angel reach for it.

"You must be Dannie". Charleigh could hear the flirtiness in Angel's voice.

"Angel". She said sternly.

"What? Just being nice".

She let her in and Dannie darted for Charleigh.

"I've missed you Leigh".

"It's only been over a year". She let her little sister go and analyzed her.

She was still much shorter than her 5'9 frame, standing at 5'2. She was skinny, just like her, guessing she was still weighing around 110-115. Dannie was more blessed than Charleigh, with a full chest but not too big. They always had the same great shape of a butt, inheriting from their mother. Their hair and eyes were a different story. While Charleigh had their father's green eyes, Dannie's were greatly different. One eye was brown, from their mother, while the other eye was a bright hazel. Charleigh's highlighted hair was tame compared to Dannie's constantly-dyed mane. For now, Dannie's hair was dark red on the bottom, a rich hazelnut on top.

"Dannie, these are the next-door neighbors, the Mercers. That there is Bobby, then Angel, then Jack".

"Hi" She moused while taking all 3 images in at once.

"Need help with your bags, or suitcases...?" The one she remembered as Bobby asked.

"Um, yea actually. That'd be great".

"Good. You boys help her. I'm gonna set the table".

Dannie led them out to her grey Accord. She had 6 bags so she really didn't have to carry anything in. As the boys were talking and taking them up to her room, she joined Charleigh as she was finishing setting the food on the table.

"Leigh, where's Michael?"

Leigh drew in a deep breath. "He left me, Dannie. After the miscarriage, he blamed me and left".

"What? How in the world is that your fault?" She wanted to scream, find him, hunt him down.. anything to get all the aggression she had in her to suppress.

"It was definitely for the better, Dannie. Thank God we never made it to the altar". She smiled, trying to ease up the conversation.

She stared at her for a few short seconds before she was distracted with the boys coming back downstairs.

"Come on guys. Let's eat" Charleigh called, not looking to her sister.

Charleigh and Dannie sat at the heads of the table. Jack and Bobby sat on one side of the table, Angel opposite them.

"Think Sofi will join us?" Charleigh asked as they all dug into her Chicken Alfredo and Chef salad.

"Hard to tell. I haven't even..." Angel stopped short when the doorbell rung.

"I got it". Charleigh claimed. She opened it to find none other than Sofi.

"Hey, chica!" Sofi hugged her. "Angel here?"

"Yea, he is. My sister just moved in today and we're having dinner. Wanna join?"

"Um, yea. Smells good!" Her bright eyes shone.

She followed Charleigh in, kissed Angel then took the seat next to him.

"Hi! I'm Sofi". She said as she shook hands with Dannie, who was to her left.

"Dannie". She smiled broadly.

"Dannie? That's different". Sofi said while Charleigh set down a plate in front of her.

"Short for Danielle".

Dannie dug into her food when a knee accidently hit hers.

"Sorry" Jack said so incredibly quiet, she almost didn't hear him.

She actually looked into his face, for the first since seeing him. He had cute lips, almost female-like. His messy sandy-brown hair had a rocker feel to it. He had on a striped t-shirt and blue jeans. His pretty blue and grey eyes were what she was attracted to.

"Can I ask you something?"

She shook her head, concentrating. "Yea, sure. What?"

"Are your eyes 2 different colors? I can't really tell". He was squinting into her face.

"Yea, actually. One's a bright hazel, the other brown".

"They're beautiful".

She felt herself blushing. "You have pretty eyes, too".

"Yea". He said playfully before eating again.

"So, Dannie. What're you gonna do around here?"

"I'll have to call my school tomorrow and ask them to send my transcripts".

"School don't start til early September. What're you gonna do for 3 months?"

"Look for a job". She said curtly.

"I know a few places at the mall are hiring. Did you pass it on the way here?" Charleigh asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Maybe. I'm not too sure though".

"I have to work tomorrow. Any way one of you guys could show her?"

"I've gotta head to the shop. I'll be there all day". Bobby said.

"I can. I'm off all day". Jack suggested.

"Okay. I trust you". Charleigh pointed her fork at him.

"No. More. Forks". Jack playfully glared.

"Am I missing something?" Dannie looked from Charleigh to Jack, then back to Leigh.

"Jack and I did not get along at all, when I first met them. I always thought he was emo. One day, he decided to push me, literally, into Bobby who was eating a plate of spaghetti. His fork happened to be the only thing I could find for defense".

"And jammed it into my chest".

"How did you not die?" Dannie asked incredulously.

"Wasn't that deep".

"Surprisingly, Fairy here, is a Mercer". Bobby ruffled his hair.

Jack just went with it. When he was done, he looked to Dannie.

"You get used to this".

She just smirked as she finished her plate.

Nearly an hour later, they were all so full and didn't wanna move, so they sat around, drinking and conversing.

"So what brought you here?" Sofi asked.

They all grew quiet while Dannie debated mentally, sipping on a Watermelon Smirnoff.

"Change of scene".

"I'm surprised we've never seen you before. Leigh has been friends with these boys long before I came around".

"I used to live in Ohio with..." She started to trail off.

"An uncle of ours". Leight butted in, hiding her face in her glass.

"I see". Sofi quickly caught on and kept quiet.

"Well, seeing how its only 8pm... you guys wanna go out to the bar or something? I can't just sit around this early". Bobby tried to enlighten the tensio]n.

"We're gonna head home soon. We've gotta get up in the morning". Sofi and Angel stood. They shook Dannie's hand and hugged Charleigh. "It was nice meeting you". Angel said just before shutting the door.

"If Dannie's up for it". Leigh glanced down the table.

"I'm up for a little fun". She cheered up.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, it really encourages me. Plus, I didn't know a few other people than myself still checked out the Four Brothers section. Here's a short chapter.

I own nobody, but the sisters!

3 weeks had passed. Once a week, the boys came over to Leigh and Dannie's, sharing a dinner and drinking, having small conversations and big laughs. Jack did take Dannie to apply in local stores and diners, where she landed 2 jobs. One at the Hot Topic in the local mall, and at the Denny's just down the street.

"Got any plans tonight, Dannie?" Her manager Alex, who was not much older than her, asked.

She gave a quick laugh while she was finishing up stocking the last Atreyu shirts to come in. "Big ones. Leave here in 10, eat dinner with Leigh, then work 11pm-7am. Woop woop". She joked.

"Dinner sounds good. Can I join?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, Leigh is not up for discussion". She smirked, then swiped her Hot Topic badge into the computer, clocking out. "I'm gonna go see if my ride's here. You good for the last 5 minutes?"

"Yea". He waved her out before heading to the backroom and shutting off the lights. "We're not even busy so I'm gonna shut down anyway".

She waited for him to close the chain-link security door before linking his arms in hers and headed out the main doors. She wasn't too surprised when she seen Bobby's car in the very first non-handicapped spot.

"See ya tomorrow at 5?" He asked, removing his arm to pull out a cigarette.

"Yes sir". She jokingly saluted then headed for the car.

She smiled to herself when she seen Jack get out the driver's side and got into the backseat.

"How was work, flirt?" Bobby bugged her once they hit the main road.

"Good, bitch". She learned quickly to joke around with the guys once they warmed up to her. "Don't be hating because I have more game than you".

"You have boobs. You already have 10 times more game than I do, girl". He grinned, then looked at Jack through the rear-view mirror. "What's wrong, fairy? Getting jealous?"

Jack just ignored him.

"We fixed the belt on your car. You should be able to drive it tonight and find some more boys". Bobby deviously grinned, knowing Jack heard each word.

Jack thanked his lucky stars they took the shortcut back home, because he really didn't wanna be around Bobby and Dannie talking about other guys. As Dannie and Bobby headed to her house, Jack took off to theirs. Bobby went to yell at him, but Dannie stopped him.

"Bobby, I'll go talk to him".

Bobby simply smirked before heading into her house. She quietly shut the door and heard Jack plop down on his bed. She slowly crept up the steps and peeped around the door. He had his back to the door so she dashed to his bed, gently jumped on him, and started tickling him.

"Dannie, come on! I hate these, it isn't fair!". He shouted, pushing her insistent hands away repeatedly.

"Not my fault I have an immunity to tickles". She joked, reaching under his rib cage, his most sensitive spot.

"That's it!" He screamed before bucking her up and catching her to pin her under him and holding her hands above her head.

"Don't you dare!" She shrieked as he reached just under her belly button. "Jack! Jack! Quit!" She begged.

"What ya gonna do about it?" He joked, continuing to tickle her only spot.

"Yea. Please quit. The entire neighborhood can hear you killing her!" Bobby barked from the doorway.

Jack glared at her. "You got lucky".

"Leight said to hurry up. It's already 9". Bobby pushed before disappearing.

Jack started to push off her, but she wrapped her legs around him and pushed his face to hers.

"Will you go out with me, Jack Mercer?"

He grinned like a giddy little girl before kissing her for the very first time.

"Wait. Do you mean out on a date or be boyfriend-girlfriend?"

"Both". She smiled while pressing her mouth to his.

"We better go before your sister kills me". He helped her off his bed and held her hand while walking over.

"Done killing my sister?" Leigh asked, hearing them walk in and setting the table. She turned to them to see them holding hands. "Finally found the balls, Jackie?" She shrieked in complete excitement.

"Uh, she did. I told you I wasn't gonna rush her".

"That's a good boy". She rested her hands on his shoulders and pretended to cry. "What a gentleman".

"Ass". He whispered before letting go of Dannie and headed into the kitchen to see what Bobby was doing.

"What do you think, honestly?" Dannie quickly asked her sister, waiting until Jack was out of sight.

"Honestly". Leigh said while looking to the ground and resting her hands on her hips. "It would surprise me if he hurt you. Jack seems like the type of boy who would never hurt a girl mentally, even physically, unless he absoutely had to. He means well, Dannie. He really does. Has he opened up to you yet?"

"Not really. I don't think either of us are really ready for that". Dannie said, almost apologetically.

"Danielle, those kinda things take time. Don't rush anything. Jack isn't going anywhere". She looked down and into her short sister's eyes. "Believe me, it'll happen on its own".

"Want anything to drink, girls?" Jack asked, still in the kitchen while Bobby brought out 2 big bowls.

"Code Red". Dannie called, taking her jacket off and sitting at her head of the table.

"Mixed". Leigh challenged.

They heard Jack quietly growl before they all 3 sat down. A few minutes later, he had joined them and set all their drinks down.

Just by taking a quick glance, Leigh already knew what it was.

"Really, Jack?"

"It's all you had".

"Bullshit. I don't have just Jack & Coke". She bitched for a quick second, then took a sip. "How was work, D?"

"Good. But Alex wants to make me a manager already". She said while getting her plate full.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Bobby asked. eyeing her.

"Well, it would be if I wasn't planning on going to school and keeping my other job".

"Hell, take that position and give Jackie a job". Bobby joked, instantly pissing off Jack.

"Shut up, man. It's hard around here".

"So you say".

Wanting to ease the tension, Charleigh butted in. "How is the school situation anyway? Last I heard, they sent your transcripts. How's the financial going?"

"I can get it as long as I do the FAFSA right". She smiled at her big sister.

Jack spaced out, not really understanding what they were talking about. He started to think about Dannie. Again. She's doing so well so far, how could he keep up with that? She was so independent and taking care of herself, he was starting to think he wasn't good enough for her.

"Jack?" Dannie quietly spoke to his side.

"Yea, sorry! What's up?"

"Just wondering if you were okay. You weren't eating". He now noticed Leigh and Bobby staring at him.

"Sorry. Just thinking about a few things". He went back to eating.

Around 10:20ish, Dannie was trying to convince herself to get up and ready for her second job.

"Oh yea, Dannie. Is your boyfriend gonna be at Denny's?"

"Bobby, quit!" She growled while smacking his arm.

Charleigh looked to Jack, then when his face got angry, she glanced back to Bobby.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked, almost aggrivated.

Bobby couldn't suppress a laugh. "The guy from Hot Topic".

"Oh, Alex?"

Dannie nodded while rolling her eyes. She saw Jack started to get up, then grabbed his hand.

"I gotta get ready for work". She told Leigh as she lead Jack upstairs.

He sat on her bed, face in his hands as she took off her Deftones shirt and grabbed her black Denny's one, still wearing her pink cami. She was already wearing her black pants so she sat next to him instead.

"He's such a jerk sometimes". He huffed then glanced to her.

"He wouldn't do it so much if you didn't let it bother you". She pointed out.

"You don't know Bobby. He's very persistent".

"I know him well enough to know he just likes picking on his most sensitive brother".

Jack stared into her different-colored eyes. "Why'd you ask me out?"

She snapped her neck back for a second, surprised by his question. "What do you mean?"

"Why me?" She went to open her mouth to talk, but nothing came out. "Dannie, I don't want to hurt you. I just don't think I'm good enough for you".

"Jack, don't say that. You are a great guy".

"Maybe. But not good enough for you".

"I decide who's good enough for me". She spoke, moving his hands to straddle him. "In all sincerety, I was afraid to ask you out". She looked into his eyes and traced a finger along his jawline.

He tried to stiffle a laugh. "Why?"

"I don't know. I thought that since it took so long for me to get to know you, you done moved on and found someone else".

"Well, that's probably one of the few things I've ever done right". He whispered, looking away from her.

"Jack Mercer! You..." She was interrupted by her cell phone. Her alarm for work was going off. "We'll finish this discussion later".

He rolled his eyes while she jumped off his lap and headed downstairs. He glanced around her room, realizing he never seen the finishing touches after they moved her stuff in. She had a twin-sized bed with a plaid bedspread and pillow case. She had a tv stand, complete with a 42' and a small cd player. She had an open closet next the door, which had clothes in mostly the colors of red, black, grey and green. Her walls were plastered with plenty of posters of bands and movies. She was a rocker, just like him.

"You okay?" Charleigh asked from the doorway.

"Leigh, can I ask you something without you killing me with forks?" He asked nervously, looking down at his hands which were intertwined together.

"Sure, Jack". She seemed serious.

"Do you think I'm good enough for Dannie? She seems like she's better off without me".

"Here's what I think". Charleigh said, leaning her hands back onto the bed. "A good person isn't measured with money and materialistic things. They are measured by the good and sincerety in their hearts. Jack, if money equaled personalities, you'd be a millionaire". She hugged him quickly. "And yes, I think you're good enough for Dannie. She questions herself more than you, because that's how we were raised. Dannie and I never had an amazing, or even good, childhood". Leigh stood up and headed for the door. "Don't give up yet, Jack. Don't give up what could possibly be the best thing not only for her, but for you too".

"Damn, Leigh. I didn't know you were so wise". Jack joked. She reciprocated with a smile before walking downstairs.

Jack thought about Dannie, once again. Only this time, he thought about how happy they could possibly be. Happy thoughts kept running through his head and before he knew it, he fell asleep on Dannie's bed.

***  
Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to get this chapter up. Thanks for all the reviews, comments and subscribers!


End file.
